The serial killer ghost
by Nova 496
Summary: A girl runs from Kipps and then steals Lockwood's raiper. She finds herself finding her long lost friend in the middle of it. All the while beimg hunted my a serial killer. Killing with ghosts? Lucy and Ivy experience being undercover, hunted, and some relationships. What a crazy case! (Lockyle!) and (Georgvy sorry George sound cute if he lost weight!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm nova and this is my first fanfic, I love Lockwood & co and that is my favorite book. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters or this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review and like it!

Ivy pov:

I ran down the street panting and I only had enough time to look behind me and see Quill Kipps chasing me with a piece of paper in his hand. I had to get away from him, he wanted me to join to the Fittes team. I hated him, I took a quick look behind me. I tripped on a rock and fell on top of someone. I got up and helped the boy to his feet.

"Ivy!" Kipps shouted, "Get over here!" I looked at the boy and gave him a nod. I ran down the street with the boy chasing me. I sprinted towards an alley, and slipped on a pile of sewage, and fell on my left arm. My vision blurred and I slowly closed my eyes. I felt someone breathing on me so I opened my eyes just enough to get a simple picture. He had messy brown hair and a slender face. He had a long jacket on, his hand touched my neck, checking my pulse. I looked down at his waist to see a belt with salt bombs, magnesium flares, and a raiper. I could tell Kipps wasn't far behind when the boy looked back around his shoulder.

I found the easiest way to get away from Kipps was to grab the boy's raiper and make a break for it. I quickly opened my eyes and swiped his raiper away from his belt and ran, ran faster than I ever did. I heard the boy running after me yelling for me to stop. I ran upon a dumpster and grabbed a ladder and swung there for a moment waiting for the boy to come closer, once he did I swung towards the street.

I met Kipps on the street the boy came behind me and stopped waiting to see what would happen. "Ivy, would you please come with me?" Kipps gave me a glare.

"Why would I come with you Kipps?" I said.

"Your mom and dad are dead, you, only know what happened."

"No! I won't tell you anything I'll go to an agency I trust." I could tell Kipps was itching to grab his raiper, "go ahead, face me!" I yelled at him.

"No!" the boy screamed." That's my raiper."

"Fine!" I threw the raiper on the ground, I waved goodbye and left them to contemplate the reason I left. I ran down the street and ran to the park. I sat down and caught my breath. I needed to find a good agency, one I can trust. My 'parents' were actually the owners of the orphanages I stayed at. I looked down at my feet and sighed. I looked up to see the boy. He gave me a stern look. He grabbed my arm and marched me to a tall house which read, "Lockwood & co." I didn't get to read the rest for the boy marched me into the house. He shoved me past the kitchen and into a living room. He pushed me down into a sofa. He still stood up, "Anthony Lockwood, owner of this agency." I smiled and my vision blurred and ringing filled my ears, I covered my ears and shut my eyes. I couldn't tell what was happening for I faded into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have been getting feedback on my other stories. I would like to know if people would like to have more. I also want to know what you would like to see. Thank you.

I don't own Lockwood & Co. thx.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I slowly opened my eyes, the boy from the street? I sat up, panting. He looked worried. "Who are you?" I asked my breath was shaking.

"You don't remember?" I raised my eyebrows as I shook my head. "Kipps?"

I suddenly remember running and grabbing this boys raiper. "Lockwood?" I asked.

"Yes," he said quickly standing up. "Luce, can you come here?" he looked over at the entrance as a girl walked in.

"Lucy?" I took a small breath as I stood up. "Lucy!" I shouted as I ran up o her giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, surprised.

"Ivy!"

"It's been forever!" I say, pulling away.

"Would you like to explain?" I glared at Lockwood.

"Ivy and I were good friend before she had to run away." Lucy said. I nodded my head. "Why are you here?" I looked down at my feet and tried to hide my tears.

"Kipps team was at my house hunting a ghost. It was a type two. Powerful enough to be a type three, it spoke to me. I tried to run when I pushed Kipps out. The ghost came and killed my mother and father."

"But I thought you ran away!" Lockwood shouted.

"She did!" Lucy but in, "They weren't her real parents, her real parents were killed by a ghost."

"Yes, a man came in and asked questions about me." I leaned against a small table as I talked, "I was hiding under the steps as they spoke. I heard that a man was coming, and my parents walked the man outside saying I was fine. Later, we saw the same man dead. Ghost touched." Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug as I cried on her shoulder.

A boy walked into the room holding a tray with cups of tea, and whispered something to Lockwood. He nodded and the boy walked over to a coffee table and set the tray down. Lucy pulled away and looked at Lockwood.

"Client." He said quickly.

Lucy pulled my over to the couch I was laying on and we folded the blankets while we heard a knock on a door, and a creak of one opening.

"Hello, Mr. Boanector."

"Hello, I have an appointment at six so I have an hour. Please be quick about this." I looked at Lockwood he came over and whispered.

"Are you an agent?" I nodded. "This case, I trust you." I gave a big smile, he gave a bigger one.

When the man came in he gave me a glare and pointed at me.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Ivy sir, an agent to help with this case, Lockwood here, wanted help. He said this would be a tough murder case." I seen Lockwood give a smirk and sighed. He then stood up straighter like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yes, in my house a man has been ghost touched by an artifact I have never seen before. My wife has never seen it either. A man came over and said he was a bug exterminator and I let him set up rat traps. I didn't give him a second glance as he set up the things."

"Where did you find this artifact?" the other boy asked.

"That's George by the way." Lucy whispered. I nodded as he answered.

"In the corner by the main door." Mr. Boanector.

"Who was the man?" I asked interrupting. Everyone looked at me.

"He was as tall as me, five five, with black curly hair and round glasses with freckles covering his face.

"That's our man." I said quickly.

"How do you know? The ghost that was in our house, she said she was murdered by a man with that description. She was mad, that's why she killed my parents. He is the man, exact same spot and everything." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but stopped when I heard a whisper. I grabbed my Lucy's raiper and swung at the ghost like crazy.


	3. Very sorry

I am very sorry i have quit on all my stories. Writers block and mean comment put me down. Everyone is telling me its great and i should continue but people keep putting me down. I thought this would block out all that is happening in my life, but, it didn't. I'm sorry if you wanted to see more. But i cant i am sooo sorry.

-Nova.


End file.
